pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (6100 Cartoon Animation Productions Style)
6100 Cartoon Animation Productions's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros./The Fryguy Show) *Fear - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bing Bong - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Jill's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Daisy Duck (Disney) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Chamametchi (Tamagotchi) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (TriStar) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Anger - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Fear - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jordan - Mookie (Baby Felix and Friends) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Eric Cartman (South Park) *Jordan's Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Cool Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Oshaki (Cocotama) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Kirarise (Cocotama) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Sadness - Lily Punkey (The Fryguy Show) *Teacher's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Teacher's Anger - Melory (Cocotama) *Teacher's Fear - Lovelitchi (Tamagotchi) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Jeanson (The Fryguy Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Shego (Kim Possible) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *Gary the Bus Driver - Kyle McBride (Melrose Place) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Donald Duck (Disney) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Dylan Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (6100 Cartoon Animation Productions Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (6100 Cartoon Animation Productions Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (6100 Cartoon Animation Productions Style) - Rosariki Quick Thinking *Inside Out (6100 Cartoon Animation Productions Style) - Penny Ling We Should Cry *Inside Out (6100 Cartoon Animation Productions Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (6100 Cartoon Animation Productions Style) - Fryguy My Bad *Inside Out (6100 Cartoon Animation Productions Style) - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (6100 Cartoon Animation Productions Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date? *Inside Out (6100 Cartoon Animation Productions Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Rosariki.jpg|Rosariki as Joy Penny-ling-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.09.jpg|Penny Ling as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Fryguy.jpg|Fryguy as Anger Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Fear Romantic Heart Skunk 2D.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Riley Andersen Category:6100 Cartoon Animation Productions Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG